


Find Someone Standing There

by Baby_Droll



Series: Asky Boxy Prompt Ficlets [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Paranoia, Stalking, Threatening, canon level violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Droll/pseuds/Baby_Droll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>albino-dragon-nara-raphaell: am i too late for the song prompt?if not: Somebody's Watching me By Agent Jackson. for me its the perfect song for sterek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Someone Standing There

There’s a shadow on the opposite side of the shower curtain, which makes him pause, but as soon as he opens it, there’s nobody there. Stiles sits there for the couple minutes, soap dripping down his arm and staining the fabric of the shower curtain. He whips it closed and rinses himself off. 

When he turns the water off and steps out of the shower, he realizes that the door connecting his room to the bathroom is open, when the latch is broken and it normally stays locked. 

He doesn’t even dry himself off, dressing quickly, struggling with his pants when the thin fabric sticks to his skin on the way up.   
Stiles walks into his room, heart beating in his throat, and he can’t hear past his own loud breathing, and his phone is lying on his desk, and the neighbors are too far away to scream for help. 

It’s dark, but he’s afraid to flip the light switch, too scared of what might be waiting for him.

Suddenly, a shadow in the corner moves, and he screams, running back to the door when he realizes that it’s Derek. He darts across his room, slipping past Derek to grab his phone, opening it to his dad’s contact information just in case.   
"You can’t just break into people’s houses, Derek. Tell me why I shouldn’t just call the cops, you asshole.", Stiles grits out, trying to catch his breath and slow down his heartbeat. 

He’s lightheaded from the sudden rush of adrenaline, and he can’t get his breathing under control.   
Derek growls at him, and slams him against the heavy wooden wardrobe leaning against the wall by his bed. 

His head bounces off of it and he sees spots for a second before his head starts to throb and ache, and his eyes are watering and burning from the pain.   
"And you tell me why I shouldn’t just slash your throat? Do us all a favor?" 

 

Stiles squeezes his eyes shut, breath coming up short around the hand Derek has on his throat, and his hand twitches, phone falling out of his grasp.   
"Just tell me what you want. I’ll do it, just. Don’t hurt me." 

Derek lets go of him with a snarl, and Stiles doubles over trying to catch his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> i know, it was supposed to be a sterek prompt, but i hate letting derek get away with his bad behavior.


End file.
